


then their dad walks in (oh shit, their dad walks in)

by duckkue



Series: hurt/comfort fics by duckkue [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Dream isn't in this but Dream isn't a bitch in this universe, Family Dynamics, Fights, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I love Techno & Tommy soft dynamic, Light Angst, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not too much, Other, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, The fight wasn't with Dream dont worry, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckkue/pseuds/duckkue
Summary: Techno sat in Tommy’s gaming chair, facing the door with one leg over the other and arms crossed, one hand holding his phone as he scrolled through his feed. He didn’t even bother to glance up at the young blonde, simply speaking in his usual monotone, “And where were you this evenin’, Tommy?”or, Tommy got into a fight and didn't exactly win. He attempts to patch himself up before his family finds out.disclaimer:if any ccs mentioned in this fic are uncomfortable with it, i will take this down.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Series: hurt/comfort fics by duckkue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158353
Comments: 20
Kudos: 619





	then their dad walks in (oh shit, their dad walks in)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly enjoying these one off little books i'm writing. I may create a series of oneshots but in the same universe? also, i'm not just gonna write sbi, but i have a strong preference for it lmao  
> and no, dream is not the one who fought tommy, dw
> 
> TW// fights, injuries, blood, panic, swearing, threats(?)

Tommy was  _ really _ beginning to regret declining Wilbur’s offer to take him home. 

So, yeah, maybe Tommy wasn’t the _ best  _ fighter in the world, and sure, maybe he  _ shouldn’t _ have provoked one of the physically strongest bitches in his school. He had made some mistakes. He was completely human. Sue him. 

_ God, _ did his head hurt. His entire body was aching with the consequence of having too big of an ego, too loud of a mouth. Wilbur had once suggested that he should use that mouth to deliver motivational speeches or become some huge singer. Tommy had scoffed at the sarcastic jab, but now? He was sort of on board with the idea. It was certainly better than  _ this. _

As he slowly trudged down the dimly lit street, he contemplated just turning around and calling Tubbo. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to handle his family, arguably the scariest fuckers he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. In the end, he knew Tubbo would make him face them, and he’d have to come home eventually. They’d find out, no matter what, wouldn’t they? Oh, god, once  _ Wilbur _ found out, or  _ Techno, _ or-

Tommy groaned out loud at the mere thought of Phil’s reaction. His dad would be so pissed, and concerned, but _ so  _ pissed. At Tommy? At his attacker? Who knew. All Tommy knew was that he wanted to pass out on his bed and sleep for three years. Forget everyone else, they weren’t the ones who were limping home in the evening alone, bloodied and exhausted. 

_ I can just sneak in, _ he thought to himself. Yeah, if he could clean the blood off and patch up the cuts and bruises, maybe wear a few sweaters and hoodies for a few days, he’d be fine. They’d never have to know, they’d never even have to worry about it, about  _ him. _

Seeing as the sun was just setting, Tommy could tell it was around 6:45 - 7pm. Not too bad, seeing as he could just say that him and Tubbo had gotten caught up at the shops. Well, they were  _ supposed _ to have done that, until the bee-loving brit had to cancel their plans. 

_ “Dad wants to have a day with me out in town, but we can hang out tomorrow?” Tubbo had asked guiltily. Tommy sighed, faking sadness. “I suppose I'll just have to get some ice cream without you today. For the first time in forever, my wallet won’t be suffering. How- how sad is that, Tubbo?” Tubbo laughed, shoving Tommy playfully.  _

_ “Asshole.”  _

_ “Bitch boy.”  _

Tommy completely understood the situation. Going out for a day with Phil spontaneously had happened quite a few times before in the three years that he had been with the man. They were always such amazing days, and Tommy honestly wished they happened more often. His dad was possibly one of the best people he would ever know, alongside his brothers and friends. Tommy could never imagine turning Phil down just to go get ice cream. 

If Tommy just said that Tubbo had been able to join him after all, well, then they wouldn’t suspect a single thing! He could play off the whole ordeal and they’d never see how wrecked Tommy had gotten. Nodding to himself, Tommy stepped up onto the front porch slowly, conscious of every creaky board. Who knew if Phil was downstairs or in his room, seeing as his car was parked outside. He would have to make sure no one saw him. He didn’t want to imagine their reactions or what he’d even have to say to explain it.

_ I picked a fight I knew I couldn’t fucking win because I’m a dumbass with no self control,  _ Tommy thought bitterly. No, too forward. Not like they didn’t already know that about him. He peered into the window, cautiously scanning the room. No one was there. Maybe he could lie about something?  _ I ran into a door at the ice cream shop while out with Tubbo.  _ No, Tubbo would’ve walked him all the way home or called his family to come help with his injuries.  _ Clingy.  _ Tommy smiled bittersweetly to himself, and was then promptly reminded of his busted lip and very possibly broken nose as he grimaced. 

Twisting the knob silently, he noticed how it was unlocked. Weird, Techno usually had it locked it around this time, the paranoid bastard. Maybe they left it open for him? Tommy wasn’t too worried about it right then and there. Maybe later, when he wasn’t limping and wasn’t bleeding everywhere. Oh  _ fuck _ , he’d have to clean the blood drops on the ground too, wouldn’t he? 

Cursing quietly to himself, Tommy shook his head, running his uninjured hand through his messy hair. He’d get to it eventually, but he had to worry about himself, first. The heavy bag on his back tugged him down, willing him to sink into gravity’s strong hold. Now wasn’t the time for that. 

Tommy glanced around, noticing the strange lack of people bouncing about. Stumbling up the stairs as silently as he could, he made for his bedroom, praying that no one was using the bathroom. Tears that had been stirring inside of his eyes threatened to rise up as he bumped into the wall accidentally, shaking legs growing weak underneath his weight. Everything hurt _ so fucking much  _ and every second Tommy moved wasn’t making it much better. Leaning up against the wall, he forced himself to step forward and open his door.

Slipping into the room, he shut the door harder than he meant to, resting his weight against the door. Tommy let his backpack fall to the floor and he blew out a relieved breath. He could’ve fallen asleep right then and there, but he snapped himself out of it. Opening his eyes, he looked forward-

-and jumped out of his goddamn skin.

Techno sat in Tommy’s gaming chair, facing the door with one leg over the other and arms crossed, one hand holding his phone as he scrolled through his feed. He didn’t even bother to glance up at the young blonde, simply speaking in his usual monotone, “And where were you this evenin’, Tommy?” When Tommy stuttered with a hoarse voice, Techno finally looked up at his younger brother, unimpressed. His demeanor shifted immediately once he saw Tommy.

“Tommy, what happened?” Techno instantly dropped his phone and rushed over to Tommy, worried and surprised eyes scanning over the young boy. Tommy stared up at him, mouth still agape. Techno cupped the blonde’s face gently, looking over every bruise and cut on his face. He leaned into the touch. Techno’s eyebrows lifted a little further at that. His nose was fucked up, and so was the rest of his body. Tommy didn’t miss how his ruby irises hardened at the state of his nose. “A d-door..” Tommy lied weakly. Techno frowned, taking in the deep bruise on his baby brother’s cheek before pulling his hands away. Tommy almost whined at the loss of the touch before he stopped himself. “Bullshit.” Tommy's eyes widened at the unusual profanity coming from his brother. 

“Wilbur, get up.” A muffled groan echoed from Tommy’s bed. Wilbur was sleeping face down, probably drooling all over Tommy’s pillows. He’d yell at the brunet if he wasn’t in so much pain. “Is Tommy finally back or do you ju-” Wilbur turned and looked towards the pinkette, only to notice the boy that Techno was fussing over. Gasping, the sleep evaporated from Will’s voice as he fell off of Tommy’s bed and raced to his brothers. “Toms?! Holy shit, who hurt you?” Tommy scoffed, cringing at his rough throat. “No one, dipshit.” 

Wilbur glared at his youngest brother, frowning as he grabbed his arms carefully and studied the damage. “Now’s not the time to be reticent, Toms, I want the truth.” Tommy whined, attempting to pull himself away from his brothers, panic rising under the surface. “I don’t even know what you’re saying, Big Man. English, please.” Techno’s eyes bore into Tommy’s, a silent warning to cut the shit. Tommy gulped and stopped struggling with them. Wilbur looked at him in concern. “Toms, sweetheart, I need you to be honest with us, okay? Tell us what happened.” Techno cracked open the door, jerking his head towards the door and guiding them out into the hallway. “Let’s get to the bathroom first, okay?” 

Wilbur carefully wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and walked him into the bathroom. Tommy leaned his head against the brunet, limbs feeling like lead. He just wanted to get some sleep, he just wanted to forget that today had ever happened, he just wanted to clear the suffocating worry from his brothers’ eyes. He was making them worry about him.  _ Selfish. _

After clearing the countertop off, Techno turned to Tommy and hoisted him up carefully, gently setting him down on the counter. “Here, Toms, I’m gonna help clean you up, okay? I’m gonna make it stop hurtin’, I promise.” Techno said softly. Tommy was taken aback by the tone of voice, by the words. Techno rarely ever spoke like that. He was doing it for his little brother, he was going to help Tommy. Between that revelation and Wilbur’s hand gently gripping his, Tommy felt tears begin to prick in his eyes again. “I-” He choked out, pausing to get his emotions under control. Both Techno and Wilbur looked up to meet his eyes. Wilbur was  _ still _ rubbing circles into his hand and Techno was  _ still _ organizing medical supplies to help Tommy. “Take your time, Toms.” Wilbur said.

He used his free hand to rub at his eyes. “I’m sorry tha-at I made you guys worry,” A tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn’t meet their eyes anymore. “I’m sorry that I got into a fight, I’m sorry that I came home late, then- then  _ lied _ to you. I’m _ so sorry.”  _ He hiccuped, shoulders shaking as he cried quietly. A pair of hands came up to cup his face, lifting his face. Techno stared into his eyes, love and softness so clear in his gaze. “Hey, it’s our job to worry about you, Toms, that’s what older brothers  _ do. _ We’re not mad at you. It’s okay, Tommy,  _ you’re _ gonna be okay. It hurts, yeah?” Tommy nodded jerkily, tears still overflowing. Techno smiled softly, “Well, we’re gonna make it stop hurtin’, okay?” Tommy nodded again, hands coming up to hold onto Techno’s as his eyes closed. 

“O-Okay.”

\--

Antiseptic stung like a  _ bitch. _

“Ow.” He said flatly, already _ so _ over the fucking sting of the medical substance. Wilbur smiled sympathetically at Tommy, tightening his grip on the young blonde’s hand when Tommy squeezed the brunet’s again. Will had remained rather quiet the entire time, opting to comfort Tommy through small touches and occasional words of reassurance.

“Sorry, Toms, I have to clear this last cut out. Then, it’ll be over.” Techno cleaned out the cut, wiping at some dirt on the young blonde’s cheek. The pinkette had already bandaged Tommy’s face, his arms, and his legs. “And- there! It’s done,” Before Tommy could jump off the counter, Techno stopped him. “What is it  _ now, _ Big Man?” Tommy groaned. 

Wilbur looked down at the young blonde’s foot. “You were limping earlier, Toms, and your ankle looks properly fucked. Plus, we still don’t know about your nose.” Techno studied Tommy’s nose for a moment more. “His nose isn’t broken, I don’t think. That ankle looks sprained, but not broken. I’m gonna need to see if anything’s wrong with your ribs, too.” Tommy scoffed, a little anxious about his ribs. He’d been kicked so many times there, who knew what his torso looked like? “Since when were you a doctor, Techno?” Techno glanced over at Wilbur. “Since Wilbur decided he wanted to experience every type of pain in existence and not tell Dad when he did.”

The brunet turned bright red, cheeks puffing out. “Hey, those were all accidents! I didn’t know I was going to fall out of it over and over again!” Techno huffed, crouched down to look at Tommy’s ankle closer. “I’m not talkin’ about just the tree, Will.” Wilbur pouted. “Well- the time on the roof wasn’t on purpose, either.” Techno deadpanned, “You got up after the jump and yelled that you wanted to do it again.”

“I would’ve been fine doing it again, Tech.”

“Your leg was _completely_ _green and purple_.”

Tommy laughed at that (even though it hurt like _ hell _ ), not missing how his older brothers grinned at the sound. He may not have been there for this supposed  _ tree and roof _ incident, but it was always funny to watch the pinkette and brunet squabble. Maybe Tommy was injured and in copious amounts of pain, but his brothers were here with him. 

“Here, Toms, I’m gonna need to take off your shirt, okay?” Techno stood, holding onto the hem of Tommy’s shirt. The young blonde frowned, but helped him take it off. Tommy didn’t look down, but the way Techno’s eyes lit with fury and Wilbur gasped, he imagined that it didn’t look too pretty.

It wasn’t; his entire left side was a mess of red, black, and purple, evidence of the beating that Tommy had taken and had to endure. “I’m going to kill them.” Techno whispered under his breath. “Techno.” Wilbur warned. The pinkette went back to inspecting Tommy’s ribs. When Techno gingerly touched a less inflamed area, Tommy confirmed that it did, in fact, fucking hurt. After some more instructions, Tommy was given his shirt back. 

“It’s definitely bruised, but it’s not broken, I don’t think. I’m not a professional, though, so you could be bleeding out right now.” Tommy stared at Techno as if he was insane. Techno gave him a flat look. “Internal bleeding is a real thing, Toms.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Big Man. How do we treat it?”

“Lots of rest, some paracetamol, and ice.” Wilbur supplied, running a hand through his bedhead. He looked dangerously close to crying. Tommy didn’t want to think about how  _ he _ had caused that.

“What, is there some dramatic near-death experience connected to your knowledge of that?” Tommy joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Techno’s lips twitched, “Yeah, there is, actually-”

“Techno, I  _ swear-” _

As Wilbur hastily spoke over Techno, who was laughing his ass off, Tommy grinned. He allowed himself to relax. He was okay, it was okay. His brothers had his back, they were going to be here for him. They loved him, they cared for him. He was safe. At least Phil wasn’t-

“Boys, why is there blood downstairs?!” 

Oh fucking  _ hell. _ Was the author being serious right now? Like, actually?

“One of you better answer me.” 

Apparently, they were.  _ Shit. _

Techno and Wilbur stiffened, looking at each other before turning to Tommy. The young blonde simply slouched forward, groaning as he rested his elbows on his knees, face in his hands. 

“I forgot to clean up the trail of blood when I came in.”

“You left a  _ trail?” _

\--

“Why didn’t one of you come and get me?” Phil stood with his arms crossed, lecturing his two eldest outside of Techno’s room. Inside, Tommy was sleeping soundly, having already eaten and taken some medication for his pain. Techno shank in on himself, Wilbur avoiding eye contact and rubbing his arm. Phil sighed, stepping forward and wrapping them both in a hug. “I’m glad you two helped your brother, you did really well, but you should always come and get me when something happens, especially something like this. We don’t need a repeat of Wilbur.”

Techno snorted as Wilbur huffed. Phil smiled softly at the two boys, giving them both a kiss on their heads. “Sorry, Dad, but he was in so much pain and we just couldn’t-” Techno took in a deep breath. When the pinkette stopped talking, Wilbur picked it up. “We know who did it, or, we have a decently good idea. He’s been shitting on Toms since day one.” Phil frowned, considering his eldest’s words. “If you’re gonna go after him, make sure it's the right guy and don’t injure him too badly. This is a one-off incident, don’t expect me to condone any fighting after this, okay?”

The boys both nodded, grinning to themselves. “Yes, Dad.”

\--

Tommy felt the bed shift underneath a new weight. He had a good idea on whose weight it was. A pair of strong, sturdy arms carefully wrapped around the young blonde, and another person slipped into the other spot next to him. Smiling to himself, he turned over and snuggled into Techno, catching the pinkette off guard. Soon enough, Techno accepted his fate and cuddled Tommy back. The youngest felt warmth on his back, meaning Will had scooted closer. “Get some sleep, Toms.” Techno murmured, kissing Tommy’s forehead. “We’ll be here in the morning.” Wilbur added. 

Tommy believed them, muttering an “I love you” before drifting off to sleep. He faintly recognized the other two saying it back before the realm of dreams took him. The door to Techno’s room shut after a quiet “Goodnight” was promised to the three. 

Next time, Tommy was definitely riding with Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> hola
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I feel much better about the pacing and organization in this fic than in must've been the wind honestly. ipdmrwid will be updated eventually, i'm just having a good ass time with these short stories :))
> 
> thank you sm for reading! comment & kudos are very appreciated! i love hearing from you guys. love you and have an amazing day/night <3333


End file.
